Hainan Resort
Hainan Resort (Chinese: 渡假勝地) is a map featured in Battlefield 4. As its name suggests, the map takes place in a resort hotel and its surrounding area on the shore of Hainan, an island province located in southern China. Overview The long, narrow waterways of this map offer high-speed amphibious action, comparable to Paracel Storm. Most of the flags can be taken from the sea. Much of the waterway is shallow enough to run through on foot, making the island-hopping less risky. The map's main Levolution event is the collapsing of the two sides of the hotel after destroying all destructible walls. The result blocks off pathways toward the center of the building and removes possible sniper nests found on the roof. Many other buildings on this map can also be destroyed. Certain areas of the map are covered in oil, which can kill soldiers caught inside should they be lit aflame. Conquest This map has five flags in Conquest Large, and three in Conquest Small. Equipment Deployments The Chinese deployment is located in the northern portion of the map, while the US deployment is located in the southern portion. Flags Marina Two large buildings joined by an upper level walkway stand near the mouth of the eastern waterway. A few dry-docked boats stand on a nearby platform, but are of little strategic value. The hillsides between the marina and the eastern deployment give elevation against the marina, but can also sustain a spawn trap. Tennis Courts Large The open tennis and basketball courts are adjoined by a large building, and surrounded by a ridge to the northeast. Although the staircase leading to the building can give cover against attackers at the sides of the building, the entire area is open to the opposite bank of the waterway. The large building here is one of the largest of the fully destroyable buildings in Battlefield 4, and can offer good protection to players trying to capture the flag located there, but at the cost of explosives being able to collapse the building with relative ease. Hotel The resort hotel stands at the center, offering a tempting rooftop perch, and special ground vehicles. There are two lower levels, with the two elevators opening to each of the floors. These lead up to a two-level roof. The terraces and deck surrounding the hotel carry the two-level action outdoors. An anti-air vehicle spawns near the outdoor pool. A mobile artillery vehicle spawns at the entrance. Shipwreck Large The bow half of a beached container ship shelters this flag. The upper deck of the ship and its stern portion are not easily accessible, but provide some vantage on the rest of the map. Cargo containers offer scant cover, although some of these areas are drenched in flammable oil slicks. Bungalows The raised decks hold short buildings but can also conceal defenders underneath. The bridge connecting the mainland to one of the islands cannot be destroyed, and may impede the path of waterborne ground vehicles. A few .50 Cal emplacements, and a lone TOW launcher is also here, providing defense from enemy vehicles and infantry. The small buildings cannot be destroyed, but splash damage and explosions can make short work of any players that might be seeking to use them as cover. A few trees are dotted here as well, but not enough to provide thick cover. Rush This map has four stages in Rush mode. Stage 1 The American attackers start offshore from the [[USS Essex (LHD-2)|USS Essex]] in the southeast corner of the map. They must make best use of RHIBs and helicopters to reach either a small island near shore, or the shore itself where the M-COMs are stationed. In the February patch the attackers were also given an Attack Boat, which spawns only while on the first set of M-COMs, as well as an LAV-25 , which spawns throughout the round. Stage 2 With the East Deployment secured, attackers head for a hilltop base. A wide lane to the north can be used by attackers to squeeze defenders out of the rocky hills. Stage 3 Defenders fall back to the marina, where they now receive their IFV . Another wide north flank is open to attackers, but there is little cover aside from the palm trees. Objective A faces the bay, just outside of the southwest building. Objective B is near the northeast building, under the walkway. Stage 4 The final assault takes the attackers to the hotel, with both M-COMs in the central lower area. M-COM A is in the lobby, while M-COM B is near the second-story elevator entrance. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place around the hotel and directly surrounding areas. The pool and backyard are included where the brown stone walkway serves as the boundary. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch takes place around the hotel and directly surrounding areas. The pool and backyard are included where the brown stone walkway serves as the boundary. Obliteration In Obliteration gamemode, the bomb spawns in the ground floors of the resort. As with Siege of Shanghai, the roof can be used to parachute towards the objectives. US Objective A is the Marina. Objective B is the Sports Complex (Tennis Courts flag). Objective C is the hill fortification (Rush second stage). China Objective A is the Shipwreck. Objective B is the Bungalows. Objective C is a small base on the way to the Chinese deployment (no corresponding objective in other modes). Domination Domination takes place in the hotel and its surrounding areas, identically to Team Deathmatch, Squad Deathmatch, and Defuse. Flags A: Bar The A flag is located on the second floor in the southwest hotel wing. The flag is surrounded by a wooden bar and various furniture, which can be used for concealment, although it is destructible. It can be reached by stairs from the first floor, or the second-floor walkway from the lobby. Additionally, the wall on one side can be blown open. B: Conference The B flag is located on the ground floor in the opposite hotel wing from the A flag. It has stairs leading up to a small conference room on the second floor, overlooking the flag. The flag area can easily be accessed from the outside. C: Parking Lot The C flag is located outside the hotel entrance. Concrete barriers and parked cars provide cover. This flag is overlooked by a large overhang from the hotel. Defuse The USMC spawn on the southwestern beachhead in front of an overturned boat. The bomb spawns in the sand just in front of them. The PLA spawn behind the hotel on the grassy slope just behind the roundabout parking lot. The A MCOM is located in the northwest wing on the first floor, in the back corner; the B MCOM is located in the southeast wing on the second floor hidden behind the bardesk. Levolution It is possible to bring down both side wings of the main hotel by destroying the white supporting walls around the bottom of the building. Doing so will cause the building to creak and crumble, effectively collapsing one side of the building making new areas and platforms while blocking off other areas. There are also oil spills littered around the map that you can set ablaze with explosives temporarily. Lighting these oil spills will cause a blaze of fire that blocks off certain paths for a short period of time, and creates thick black smoke that reduces visibility. It is also possible to set off a chain of explosions found aboard the half of the destroyed beached container ship that features the control tower. The explosions are set off by shooting a light on the aforementioned ship that is only visible when on top of the southern side of the transformer box located at the northern corner of the hotel rooftop. The result is dozens of flaming containers being scattered throughout the map, which, aside from the crushing hazard they pose while airborne, causes fires to be started as a result, which in turn, can burn infantry who are not paying attention.Exploding Ship! Battlefield 4 Hainan Resort Easter Egg! - YouTube, published 2014-01-14 Gallery Hainan0.jpg|A firefight inside the hotel seen from spectator mode Hainan1.jpg|The Hotel hainan2.png|Hainan Resort hainan3.jpg|An overview of Hainan Resort hainan4.jpg|Jet gameplay on Hainan Resort hainan5.jpg|A view from the top of the hotel hainan6.png|The hotel after the Levolution event with both sides collapsed hainan7.jpg|Hainan Resort hainan8.jpg|The Hotel HainanCamo.jpg|Adaptive Paint that is unique to Hainan Resort Trivia *A bug with the elevators may occur within the hotel. When it is on the bottom floor, there may be a second set of doors that do not open both from the outside nor inside. This essentially traps any players in the elevator and keeps others out. The only way to exit the elevator if this occurs is to go on the roof. *The various palm trees dotted around the map seem to have unique property of not destroying jets. If a pilot crashes his/ her jet into a tree, the jet is left completely unharmed and the tree will fall over, though because the jet may have not come to a complete stop, it might fly into another object and explode, killing the pilot if they did not bail out in time. *Small vehicles such as the VDV Buggy or Growler ITV can be driven into the bottom elevator of the hotel, and will be transported to the roof. *When surveying the wrecked container ship after triggering its explosion, it appears to be unscathed. *After a patch was released for the Community Test Environment on June 21, 2014, a has been added near the shipwreck. This is to celebrate , which is celebrated by various countries around summer solstice, including Sweden, which is where DICE is headquartered at. **When a player goes near the maypole, the song is played.Midsummer pole on the Battlefield CTE - YouTube - retrieved June 22, 2014 References Category:Maps of Battlefield 4